


Hoping to reach you (Eng)

by Aesthetic999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic999/pseuds/Aesthetic999





	Hoping to reach you (Eng)

"I will become an astronaut when I grow up! And I will definitely go to the moon!"

 

It was my childhood. After reading a science book about beautiful cosmos, I was impressed and shouted in front of my parents. Holding the book with hands that were unimaginably small and elusive. I held the book more precious than anything, so my eyes glistened. I wanted to do this, and I wanted to do that, and my parents painted a light smile because I was a young boy who was in the middle and had many dreams. Then they patted my head.

 

When my mother said, "You will tell me, what it is like to visit the moon," I nodded happily.

 

From that day on, the dream of going to the moon could not easily escape from my side. There was a question, "What would you do after 20 years?" And every time I get a similar question, I wrote it, 'I will travel to the moon in 10 years.' I used to press the sentence into the black heart of a pencil in an empty space. Even going to middle school did not change much.

 

But after so many years of yearning for the moon, I had often had weird dreams. In the scene of the dream, there was a creature that formed a human being. The dream was not frighteningly different from reality.I was lying in the bed before dreaming about it, and he stood still and looked down at me. At the time of his first meeting, he waved goodbye.

 

'Hello.'

 

Then he asked him to call himself Yanjun. As if he were using alien words, I was easily heard. His unusual name and unique blond hair are felt me mysterious. At first, I asked him if he was like a prince in a fairy tale, but he again introduced him as an alien living on the moon. 

 

At the same time as asking, "Do aliens have names?" I just nodded unconsciously, accepting that I think there are such things. At that time, I could not tell if it was a dream or a reality. I often wondered why I took my unconstrained self as an alien when I woke up with him who introduced me to me as an alien. And a few months after I had that weird dream, my thoughts began to read. It means I began to talk to him with a proper consciousness remaining as it was in reality.

 

'Can we meet later?'  
'We're still looking at each other.'  
'I heard that you are from the moon. And in the morning, You goes away without a trace. If I come to the moon later,'  
'Don't worry. I'm protecting you.'  
'…Maybe I'm crazy.'

 

Yanjun tilted his head. "Why do you think you're crazy?", I continued to talk, " I mean, maybe I'm crazy because I'm talking to someone who introduces me as an alien in my dreams." , But I couldn't keep my words to the end because He was looking at me. Yanjun seemed hurt by my words.

 

'You're not dreaming. And I'll prove you're not crazy. Don't visit me instead.'

 

Yan-jun, who muttered, "We should not cross each other," got up and prepared to leave. "Are you going?" Yanjun nodded.

 

'I'll come back to this star for you, I promise.'  
'When are you going to come?'  
'When you need me.'

 

He hasn't appeared in a dream since that day. It's still not clear whether the dream is real or fantasy, but it's been just a dream. I also gave up my dream of becoming an astronaut. It wasn't just his words to stop visiting him. It was too hars to get it. However, when I felt sad sometimes, I was lucky to remember my dream and comfort myself with a ridiculous excuse.

 

I glanced outside. It has been about a month since I did not go to school. Today's night sky was more subtle than yesterday. The moon in a light pink background was not bright yellow, as we saw only a few months ago, but rather dark purple and blue. Scientists say they are still working on a mysterious phenomenon. On the radio, such breaking news was repeated for several days with many unreliable assumptions. A mere addition, unlike the previous one, was that the Earth's surface temperature was decreasing day by day, increasing the likelihood of human destruction. I used to think, "What if we suddenly get the news of the Earth's destruction a few hours before a disaster movie?", but I was a little uncomfortable to say that such a thing was likely to happen.

 

Turn off the radio and get out and stand on the roof rail. As the moon is getting closer, it seems to be about 1.3 times bigger than yesterday. I felt like I was growing strangely every day. At this rate, I could leave the moon at any moment. but it's still a long way off.

 

I glanced around where I was standing and where the moon was floating. I used my fingers to calculate the distance and then I sat down on the railing, poking my back. The earth will probably fall before the moon really gets close. While seated, legs dangled back and forth. The calendar was clearly for July, with snow piled up on the streets. Even though it was mid-summer, the weather became quite chilly like in the middle of winter, even though I was very cold, I didn't want to go inside. I felt a few days ago, because the scenes right in front of me weren't just strange.

 

'Have I seen it somewhere?'

 

Was it a scene of fantasy movie that I saw last time? Or at the art museum?  
Or... Ah, art class!

 

Memories of buriedness soon poured out. While painting an oil painting in art class, I think I saw someone painting a scene similar to this. I used to secretly peek at whose work and draw similar pictures. Of course, the moon I admire is big and painted big, so it is added to my favorite color. But when the scene was shut in front of me, I felt a great sense of pressure. I don't think the person in charge knew it at all. Can he know that his work be painted in the infinite canvas of Sky? But I also found that day after day the moon was bigger than day, more like my painting of the moon than ever before.

 

'Maybe someone watched me from afar?'

 

I had fled into the house with a sense of guilt without knowing why. And from that day on, I stayed in my room and tossed and turned on my bed all day. Although the boundary between night and day has long been broken on the surface, the clock was still ticking. I slowly closed my eyes and then opened them. Someone called me. "Did you forget me?", he said. I could see a familiar figure. He was grinning with strange purple hair. Other than hair color, it was no different then. Unlike myself, he was not old at all and still look like mysterious.

 

"...I remember."  
"Oh, I haven't seen you in a long time."

 

Yes, It's been a long time. How many years has it been? I was folding my fingers one by one to count the number of years.

 

"Did you miss me?"  
"Sometimes.. I used to think of you."  
"Really? That's nice to hear."

 

Yanjun laughed playfully. But I didn't have much to do, and I didn't feel like flirting with anyone met after a long time. Yanjun sat on the bed. As he approached, I shut my eyes tightly, feeling burdened. I just wanted to wake up from my dream. "It's not a dream at the moment," he said.

 

"Why did you come here?"  
"I'm here to calm you down."  
"…."  
"You didn't come out to see me. That's why I stopped by because I thought you'd feel so bad. I promised to come when you need me."

 

Yanjun patted my hair warmly. The feeling was so vivid that I still felt creepy about being with him.

 

"Who would feel good in this situation where everyone could die?"  
"That's why I came. I'm in a good mood now, so at least I won't make you sadder."  
"I'm tired."  
"I want to hear your story in a long time."  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
"But I still want to hear it."  
"You always get your way. Are the aliens do like this?"  
"If I hadn't been different from you, I wouldn't have introduced myself to you as an alien."

 

There was no room for further rebuttal. In addition, I did not intend to turn down the man who came to comfort me. "What do you want to hear?," When I asked him, he dropped his head slightly, beginning to worry for a moment. I stared at the scene. No matter how I look at him, he is different from the weird-looking aliens I've seen in movies.

 

"Tell me what you want to say."  
"Ok, well... When I was a kid, I said I wanted to be an astronaut and go to the moon. But the last time I saw you, you told me not to visit the moon, so I gave up our dream. It was good to have an excuse for myself."  
"Really? That's a relief."  
"Did you know that? that I will give up my dream?"  
"It's not like being an alien is capable of that."  
"... I don't think I've given up that feeling yet. Last art class, I drew an absurdly big moon and painted in my favorite color. But one day, just a few months ago, all of a sudden, my paintings were painted all over the world."  
"..."  
"Didn't you watch everything? Have you seen my last painting? Did I make it this way?"  
"Take it easy. it's not your fault."

 

Yanjun patted my wet cheeks. "Really?", He nodded in assurance.

 

"You're just the only one who yearned for the moon."  
"..."  
"And this planet was supposed to be like this."  
"I feel sad."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. But I did my best."  
"That's not what i mean, but, i just, so sad if all this were a dream."  
"... I've been circling around you. So calm down and breathe comfortably." 

 

Yanjun patted me out of breath. I naturally leaned forehead on his shoulder. His solace make me comfortable and lost my mind. I feel like I'm about to fall into a single sleep. The view was hazy but I didn't want to miss him yet. I hugged Yanjun.

 

"What shall i do if I die tomorrow?"  
"I'm watching you all day, so don't worry."

 

we're even much closer than you thought. Yanjun patted my back. I fiddled with Yanjun's hair. It was the same color as the moon in the sky. It occurred to me that maybe the moon was yearned for.

 

"Will you come to see me again?"  
"Yes. I'll see you again."  
"When, when? When can we meet?"  
"When you don't cry."

 

Yanjun's words made me laugh. He smiled after me. I blinked slowly. I think I'm going to fall into a single sleep soon. Yanjun whispered me quitely.

 

'When you miss me badly, I'll come back.  
At that time, this planet is about to die.  
Then let's go to the moon you like.'


End file.
